Question: The operation $*$ is defined by
\[a * b = \frac{a - b}{1 - ab}.\]Compute
\[1 * (2 * (3 * (\dotsb (999 * 1000) \dotsb))).\]
Let $x = 2 * (3 * ( \dotsb (999 * 1000) \dotsb ))).$  Then
\[1 * (2 * (3 * (\dotsb (999 * 1000) \dotsb))) = 1 * x = \frac{1 - x}{1 - x} = \boxed{1}.\]For the sake of rigor, we should prove that $x \neq 1.$  This is left as an exercise for the reader.